Hallucinations, Dreams, and Reality
by ProperT
Summary: Minerva hallucinates, then Dreams, and then... well, that's the big question, isn't it? My first MMAD, be gentle, you're a tough group to please. Trilogy. Last Chapter up Reality. MMAD and plenty of HP and SS conversations. No not Slash.
1. Hallucinations

A/N: Ok so I've never written a MMAD, or as liked to think about them as- Mostly MAD stories. Because thinking about Dumbels and Min together seemed like a mad thing to do. But here I was one day reading stories and one MMAD made me decide to give it a shot. This is a 3 part tale, so bare with me, ok?

Summary: She hallucinates, then dreams, and then… well, that's the hard part, isn't it? A three shot. My first MMAD.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own my man Albus; I mean who could keep him in check? And Minerva… way too strict for my blood. These are JK's characters, and it's fine with me. :)

**Hallucinations**

Minerva heard an "ahem hem" type of cough and opened her eyes.

She was in one of the school corridors, and standing in front of her with twinkling eyes and half moon glasses, stood Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus?" She said looking at him disbelievingly

"Minerva" He replied simply.

"Have I- have I died?" She said slightly fearing the answer.

"No" He said just as simply as before.

"No?" She repeated his words.

"No" He said again this time a smile playing on his lips.

"But you're… I mean you've… passed on" She finally uttered out after stuttering on her words.

"Passed on what?" He asked merrily, obviously enjoying the scene before him.

"Albus" she stated tersely.

"Minerva" He replied with a smirk.

Minerva McGonagall absent-mindedly leaned her head slightly down to the right to meet her right hand- it needed to rub her temple. Even when the man was dead his speech still gave her a slight headache.

"The last time I checked Albus you were dead. So if I'm really seeing you now, then I thought I was coming to the correct assumption that I was dead as well." She replied her hand still on her temple.

"Naturally one would come to that conclusion, wouldn't they? But my dear you are not dead." He said still smiling.

"I'm not?" She asked.

"You're not" He repeated.

"Then why I am seeing you? Am I dreaming then?" She asked the Albus imitation.

"No" He said a twinkle beginning to play in his eye.

"No?" She repeated.

"No" He said again.

"Albus"

"Minerva"

She started rubbing her temple again.

"Ah, by the thinning of your lips, I know something must be causing you distress. Is there anyway I may be of service?" the doing-a-very-good-imitation-of-Albus said.

"Yes you could" Minerva stated angrily "you could tell me what this is then if I'm not dead or dreaming?"

"Quite simple really. You are hallucinating my dear" He said smiling.

"Hallucinating?" She repeated.

"Yes" He replied.

"And why are you the one here?" She asked.

Deep down Minerva didn't really care the reason why. Any reason to have her friend back was ok with her.

"Me? Because it seems I need to tell you something" He stated.

"Really?"

Minerva said wondering what a hallucinated Albus would tell her.

"And, what do you have to tell me?" She continued.

"To relax, you're doing a wonderful job." He said with a smile.

Yup, this was definitely no dream. In a dream… well there wouldn't be much talking between them, that's for sure.

"That's what you've come to tell me? _To relax_ and _good job_?" She said unbelievingly.

"_Wonderful job _my dear. I believe that is better than _good_, wouldn't you say?" He asked simply.

"Well thank you for that bit of confidence, but if I'm to-" She started.

"There is more" Albus said cutting her off.

"Is there? Perhaps to tell me you liked what I did with the Kitchens?" Minerva remarked sarcastically.

"I do actually, the yellow…"

Albus started, but left the rest hanging at the look Minerva was giving him.

"For another time then. I came to also tell you, to let Harry go." He said seriously.

"To let Harry go?" She repeated.

"I must say you're quite the listener; you've repeated almost everything I've said to you." Imitation Albus said.

"Let him go? But he's in danger, You-Know-Who-" she started to explain annoyed.

"Relax. I know what Voldermort is up to- more so now than ever actually. But Harry can not remain here. He has things he needs to do elsewhere if he is to defeat Voldermort. You must let him come and go as he pleases; he will not abuse this privilege." He stated simply.

"So you expect me to just let him go? Just like that?" Minerva asked looking the Albus Impersonator in the eyes.

"Yes. You must let him go... and Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley as well, he will need them. They have grown and matured in to the best possible people we could ever hope for, and it is time everyone acknowledges that." the doing-to-good-an-imitation of Albus said.

Minerva had already known this deep in her heart, but she felt compelled to keep Harry safe. And she understood why she had an Albus Hallucination- she wouldn't have listened to anyone else.

"Fine" she said.

"Excellent" He replied and started to turn to walk away.

"Wait, do you have to go?" She said a bit too eagerly for her own liking.

"Time is of the essence, even in death you know" He said turning back to face her.

"It's just I miss talking to you." She said truthfully.

"And I you. But rest assured we shall speak again." He said as his eyes stared into Minerva's.

"We will?" She asked wondering if he meant upon her death.

"We will, and not just when you have passed on." He answered as if reading her mind.

Again she couldn't help but take note that even a fake Albus seem to know all the answers already. She smiled.

"Passed on what?" she replied with a smile.

"That's the spirit." He said his eyes twinkling fully.

"It really is a shame that my first time seeing you is a Hallucination, I mean… wait a minute… why am I hallucinating anyways?" Minerva asked suddenly.

"And on that note, I believe it is time for us to part ways" He said and raised his hand.

"But-"

Minerva didn't get another word out, as Albus snapped his fingers and he was gone.

--

Minerva could feel herself in the grips of someone. She was shaking and they were yelling.

"What is taking Harry so long? Ron I'm worried, I've never seen her act like this"

Minerva recognized the voice as Ms. Granger's.

"She'll be fine. Madame Pomfrey will fix whatever it is, and she'll be fine."

She recognized that voice as Mr. Weasley's.

She stopped shaking and opened her eyes. She noticed she was in the same corridor she was just in with Albus. She was on the floor and both Ron and Hermione were holding her up.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley I am fine now, you may let me go" She said shocking both of them.

"Professor, are you ok, maybe you shouldn't move, Madame Pomfrey will be here any second-" Hermione said very quickly with a worried expression on her face.

"I insist I am fine. But I would feel better if I was off the floor" Minerva said already trying to rise.

Hermione and Ron assisted her as she stood.

"Now do please-" Minerva started to say but was interrupted by Harry and Madame Pomfrey.

"Minerva are you ok, Mr. Potter came and told me-" Madame Pomfrey started.

"Is she alright-" Harry stated as well.

"Enough"

Minerva yelled. They all looked at her surprised by her outburst.

"I am fine. But can somebody please tell me what happened? The last I remember is walking out of the classroom with you three." Minerva said pointing to the trio.

The trio looked at each other still trying to figure out what to do.

"Today" Minerva urged.

Ron just shrugged, and Harry looked at Hermione as if to say 'well she's your favorite teacher, you do it then'. And so Hermione explained.

"We had waited for you after class. To ask you again for your permission to leave the school. You told us you were busy and that your answer hadn't changed. We were telling you that we wouldn't have a choice but to sneak out past your guards then when you started yelling and… and…"

"And what?" Minerva asked.

"You started shaking. You dropped the books you were carrying and almost fell to the floor, but Ron and I caught you before you hit the ground. Harry went to go get help. It looked like you were having a seizure." Hermione answered still looking worried.

"Oh Dear, Minerva I insist you let me check you at once" Madame Pomfrey said looking more alarmed then anyone else.

"Fine, in a moment Poppy, but first I must speak with these three." Minerva said looking at the Trio.

"You know Professor, you're safety is more important than all of us-" Ron started to say.

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Weasley but this can not wait. I shall be along in a minute Poppy." Minerva said.

Madame Pomfrey nodded her head and made her way back to the Hospital Wing.

"Potter, as Ms. Granger's explanation told me I believe the subject we were on was your leaving the school, correct?" Minerva stated.

"Er… yeah." Harry said lamely, unsure of what to say. The recent event had made him lose the plan they had worked on furiously for approaching McGonagall.

"Yes, well… you may go." Minerva said simply.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Did that shaking spell rattle your brain?" Ron asked surprised.

"Ron"

Minerva watched as Ms. Granger hit Ron for saying such a thing to teacher. Minerva didn't appreciate his comment but knew it must seem weird for her to suddenly change her mind.

"That's enough Ms. Granger. But in all honestly the shaking may indeed have rattled my brain a bit to be honest. I always knew you would need to come and go Harry, but like everyone else the urge to protect you is strong." Minerva said.

"I don't need to be-" Harry started obviously annoyed.

"Yes I know that now. You may come and go as you please, and Hermione and Ron may accompany you as well." Minerva said.

"Did you just call us all by our first names?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and when we are not in the classroom you may address me as Minerva" Minerva said simply.

They all gasped, Hermione the loudest. The trio looked at each other and nodded there heads in silent agreement.

"Ok Professor, we're going to take you to see Madame Pomfrey, she'll make you all better" Ron said loudly as if he thought his Professor was deaf.

"Ron, she's not deaf ,stop screaming. She's just rattled from her experience." Hermione said as she grabbed one of Minerva's arms.

"Oh, Good Heavens, I'm fine, would you let go of me, or I will give you all detention" Minerva said freeing herself from their grips.

They let go.

"This is making me mental, one minute she's obviously lost it, and the next she's back" Ron said confused.

"Listen to me you three, and listen good. There's nothing wrong with me that a good nap won't cure. I'm just doing what I should've done from the beginning- and that means letting you go and come as you please. You don't have to call me Minerva; I know Severus felt the same way as well, when he got here, it is a weird feeling. But the only way anyone is going to get used to you three going off on your own, is to recognize you as adults, and not children. So Harry, Hermione, and Ron if you want to get back in the castle tonight I suggest you leave right now, because the last set of wards will be activated by 11 o'clock and if you're not in, then you will not find a way in tonight, and we wouldn't that would we?" Minerva stated seriously.

They looked at each other still not believing what she said.

"You're serious?" Ron asked more that stated.

"Yes" Minerva answered.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive… though, if you keep standing here, I'll think you're not ready for this responsibility." Minerva said smiling.

Harry and Ron smiled and started to take off down the corridor. Hermione remained to look at her teacher.

"Thank you Pro- I mean Minerva??" Hermione said uncertainly.

"You're welcome Hermione" Minerva said.

"Come on Hermione" Ron yelled from down the corridor.

"I suggest you catch up to them" Minerva said.

"Right. And Professor, I mean-" Hermione started.

"Let it come naturally" Minerva said.

"Right, I just wanted to say we won't abuse this privilege. I promise. Even if I have to drag them back by their ears" Hermione stated.

"I know. Now get going" Minerva said.

Hermione ran to catch up to Ron and Harry.

"And be careful." Minerva yelled up the corridor.

"We will" they yelled back.

And they disappeared from her view.

Minerva sighed. She took her wand and levitated the books off the floor. She shrank them and put them in her pocket. And slowly started her walk to the hospital wing, wondering when she would indeed see Albus again, for real or not…

--

Ok, I hope that wasn't a terrible first chapter. But I won't know unless you tell me, so review when you get a chance, it helps you now?

The second chapter is mostly typed already. It wil be a lot sadder than this one, but not overall too sad... wait... anyhoo, just know it'll be different. Thanx for reading.


	2. Dreams

A/N: Thanx for the reviews from everybody who read. Greatly appreciated it. So this one is longer than the first chapter, by about double. That's good right? But I'll admit the first half of the chapter is all Albus and Minerva the second half is more Trio, Minerva and Snape… but I needed that as well, to help set up for the next and last chapter. Oh and I gave it a date, just because it made me feel better. On with the sory.

Disclaimer: I asked Albus and Min about writing about them, they didn't mind. But then they said, they had a manager named JK who might say otherwise. Still not mine, then, oh well.

--

**Dreams**

8 months later May 26th 1998

Minerva heard the familiar sound of "ahem hem" and opened her eyes.

Just like the first time Minerva opened her eyes after hearing that sound, so it was the same now, Albus Dumbledore stood before her eyes. This time though he was quite close to her face, extremely close…

"Albus, not that I'm not happy to see you, but is there a reason why you're face is so close to mine?" Minerva asked.

Though really she was secretly hoping he would come closer and kiss her passionately…

"I was admiring that cut above your left eye. If not for magic, I'm sure the scar it would leave would rival Harry's." He said moving his face away from hers.

"Oh… wait… what cut above my left eye?"

Minerva said reaching up to her eye and feeling a bandage there. She observed her surroundings a bit more as well. She was in the hospital wing; she was the only one there.

"How did I get here? Are you another Hallucination? Have I fainted?" Minerva asked wondering the cause of her being in the hospital wing for this conversation.

"Though Poppy can not throw me out, she can give you something that in what is- what we will call 'reality' for conversations sake; that will cause dreamless sleep and I will cease to exist. So will you calm down?" He asked her, sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Of course… but if I'm sleep-" Minerva started again.

"You are not to be thwarted from your questions I see, so I hope you don't mind if I answer them in reverse as it will be easier that way. You have not fainted, I am not a Hallucination, and as you pointed out you are asleep… somewhat." Albus said vaguely.

Minerva noticed that there was no twinkle in his eye as he looked at her; in fact he looked quite grave.

"What do you mean by somewhat Albus?" Minerva said seriously.

"You are unconscious my dear- in a coma, to be exact. To answer your last question you got here after they brought you here from the battle." Albus explained.

"Battle? You mean the final one? Was it over, who won, who lost, is Harry ok?" Minerva said quickly.

"Please, I implore you to slow down on the questions. They are monitoring you around the clock, and if any of the alarms notice something they will go off." He said imploring her to calm down.

"Right, right, sorry" Minerva said.

"Yes the final battle, and Harry is fine, he is in another bed recovering." Albus said a slight twinkle bounced in his eye.

"He's ok? Then we won?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"Yes, he's fine all things considered." Albus said.

Minerva saw the twinkle fade.

"All things considered?" she questioned.

"Though the threat known as Voldermort is gone, there were many losses, he is having trouble coping with it." Albus said sadly.

"I tried to prepare him for this part. After Moody was killed, he beat himself over it for two weeks before continuing his work. But preparing for it and it actually happening are two completely different things." Minerva stated sadly.

"True. Very True. You did a wonderful job Minerva. No amount of preparation can save one from the heartache of losing friends and family." Albus said.

"But who? Who is gone Albus, I won't get upset." Minerva asked a bit pleadingly.

Albus sighed and looked at Minerva with sad eyes, seemingly debating whether he should tell or not.

"Hagrid is gone." Albus said gently.

"No… not Hagrid, he…"

Minerva had tears forming in her eyes; the gentle giant had fallen…

"Percy and Charlie…" Albus added lightly.

"No, really… Molly and Arthur must be devastated" Minerva said thinking about her friends.

"Arthur is devastated, but he's trying to hold up well having lost two sons... and his wife…" Albus says a tear forming in his own eyes.

"No, Molly too… but, but… I can't believe it"

Minerva was truly crying now. She lied to herself; she couldn't take this.

"Don't tell me anymore. I can not stand to hear of anymore deaths. Who is still alive?" Minerva asks instead.

"Remus is alive, the last Marauder left." Albus says.

"Good. Harry admitted he was worried all the Marauders would be gone. How's Tonks?"

"She is fine; nothing a bit of sleep didn't cure. Kingsley had a few internal injuries but he'll live. Luna, Neville, Dean, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were all hurt but should make a full recovery." Albus explained.

"Good... Draco… what about Lucius?" Minerva asked.

"Died protecting his son. Draco won't talk about it, Severus is trying to get him to talk but he won't." Albus said.

"Severus survived?" Minerva asked.

"You sound like him; he said the same thing when he awoke from his unconscious state." Albus answered.

The words 'unconscious state' brought Minerva back to the matter at hand.

"Albus?" she stated.

"Minerva" He said.

"So you said this is a dream right?" Minerva asked.

"Yes a dream" He said.

"Does a 'dream you' act like a 'Hallucinated you'?" Minerva asked.

"Come again?" He answered.

"That is to say the last time we spoke, you had something to tell me. Is that why you're here now? You have something to tell me?" Minerva explained.

"Ah, no, I have nothing to tell you specifically." He said vaguely.

"Specifically?" Minerva repeated.

Albus eyes once again seemed to be searching for the right way to say something.

"Minerva as I've already told you, you've done a wonderful job, especially with Harry." Albus started slowly.

"Yes, you've told me" Minerva replied just as slowly back.

"And you asked me how he was, correct?" Albus stated.

"I did, and you said he was trying to cope with his losses." Minerva said remembering back to just a minute ago.

"I did. Do you also remember me mentioning that he was in another bed?" Albus asked.

"I do." Minerva stated.

"He is in that bed waiting for you" Albus said simply.

Minerva hadn't expected him to say that. True she had become a lot more attached to the boy in the past 8 months, but she never thought to consider that he had grown attached to her as well.

"He… but why?" Minerva said disbelievingly.

"You don't need me to tell you, you already know." Albus replied.

Minerva thought about everything. Things that seemed small to her- perhaps the times she told Scrimgour and Fudge that Harry was no longer a child and if they didn't get out his way she'd turn them into toothbrush bristles; probably seemed bigger to him…

Or even the times when Remus and Molly got so bent on protecting him that they were being too overbearing and she calmly pulled them aside to talk to them- of course this was usually just a distraction for Harry to leave; had probably made herself seem cooler in his eyes…

Or maybe it was the hug she would give him every time he'd found a Horcrux- even though she didn't know what she was supposed to be happy about (Harry didn't tell them about the Horcruxes until he destroyed the last one, so they never knew why exactly he would be so happy)…

Heck, she knew the last hug she gave him before the battle had definitely touched her… she hadn't felt such emotion for Harry since his first task in the Triwizard Tournament.

"I guess I never thought about it." Minerva said.

"Naturally. Those who are truly good just think they are doing what is right; rarely do they realize how much they've helped someone else. Part of his grief comes from not knowing whether you will pull through." Albus stated, a small twinkle dancing in his eyes.

"I don't understand though… is this what you came to tell me? That Harry is waiting for me?" Minerva asked.

"No, I am just here to talk to you. It is time for you to make a decision, and I am here to help you explore all the options." Albus said.

"What decision?" Minerva asked.

"You have been hospitalized for just over two weeks" Albus started.

"Two weeks?"

Minerva shouted. She had been in a coma two weeks? It must've been some spell that hit her.

"Yes two weeks. But now the time has come for you to choose your destiny." Albus said.

"Choose? You mean between life and death?" Minerva asked knowing the answer.

"So you understand what they are, wonderful" Albus said with a smile.

"Albus" Minerva said.

"I thought perhaps it would be a good time to lighten the mood." Albus said the twinkle still playing in his eyes.

"This is serious Albus. If anyone were to ask me whether I would choose to live or die, of course I would choose to live." Minerva stated.

"Naturally. So I am done here then?" Albus agreed nodding his head.

"But" Minerva said ignoring his statement "_you_ are not anyone, you're… you're _you_"

"Well who would I be?" Albus said raising one of his eyebrows to look at her.

"Albus, I've been waiting since our last encounter to talk to you again. And in that time, I've probably missed you more than I should have… than if I wouldn't have seen you at all…" Minerva said confused.

"It is understandable too miss a friend-" Albus started.

"Friend? Albus, you're dead, so I think I can bring myself to tell you what I should have when you were alive. I. Love. You."

Minerva stated simply yet effectively. Albus stared at her, she had never once given him a sign of anything other than friends, and now here she was telling him she loved him. It didn't make sense in his brain… a feeling he was not used to having understood almost anything anybody had ever told him.

But then Albus realized perhaps he'd turned a blind eye to his friend. He started to remember little things that he'd seen so clearly in other people and recognized at once as signs of love, but failed to recognize in his own life.

"Minerva for the second time in my life- well existence might be a better word as life refers to being alive; I feel like an idiot." Albus said sadly.

"You're not an idiot Albus, far from it. You were just a man with a lot on his plate. And I understood that, so I never said anything." Minerva responded.

"A plate you helped me clean many a time, if I remember correctly. I suppose your decision won't be as easy I thought it would be, will it?" Albus asked.

"No, it isn't. A part of me would love to start spending the rest of eternity with you… but another… another part thinks I have a lot more to do with my life, places to see, and people to-" Minerva said.

"Help" Albus said finishing her off.

"Harry" they both said at the same time.

They were both quiet. Albus took his hands and cupped them in hers. Minerva could only half smile at the gesture. She would've found a way to do back flips through the Quidditch Goal posts had this happened when he was alive, but now…

"Albus as much as I want to stay with you, I- I-" Minerva started.

"I know. I was only here to make sure you felt sure about your decision to return. And even with all that has been said, you still came to the right decision. You were always so smart Minerva." Albus said with a teary smile.

"If I was smarter I would have said something while you were alive." Minerva said slightly bitter.

"Hindsight is 20/20 my dear." Albus said.

Albus stood. Still holding Minerva's hands he leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you" Minerva said.

"And I you." Albus replied.

"Will we see each other again? Not in death?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know?" Albus stated.

"You don't?" Minerva said shocked.

"I don't. I think perhaps our conversation has changed things a bit." Albus said.

"Changed things? How so? If anything, I should see you in my dreams all the time now" Minerva stated.

"I was always the one to appear before you, because of your secret love for me. But now that the secret's out, I think perhaps, you will not need me to come." Albus said sadly.

"I'll always need you" Minerva replied.

She could feel the tears coming out her eyes again. Albus eyes were teary again as well.

"If I were alive I'm sure I could battle Mr. Weasley for the title of reddest cheeks." Albus said trying to lighten the mood.

"So I might not see you again until I die?" Minerva said.

"Yes, it is quite possible." Albus said.

"I'll miss you." Minerva said.

"You said that already" Albus said.

"Because it's still true" Minerva answered.

"We are only prolonging the inevitable. Go, you have a student who needs you more than I?" Albus said.

"You need me, Albus?" Minerva quizzed.

"But of course. I always have." Albus said.

"I've always wanted to hear those words." Minerva said.

"Then hear these words as well. I Love You Minerva McGonagall" Albus said.

"And I you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Minerva said with a smile

Albus leaned down and this time he kissed her on the lips. Not over the top, just a sweet passionate kiss, as natural as if they'd been doing it forever.

Albus pulled away. Minerva wanted to ask why, but her questioned was answered as she saw that she was no longer looking solid.

"What… what's going on?" Minerva asked concerned.

"It is time for you to go back." Albus stated simply.

"But wait... what was the other time you've felt like an idiot?" She asked, really wanting to know.

Albus smiled at her before merely saying-

"Just know it involved Aberforth and some goats; he was right… accidentally of course… but just the same."

"Oh, Albus…" she said smiling. Then added, "Try and visit."

It was the only thing Minerva could think to say to him.

"Will you still love me if I don't?" Albus said.

"Of course. Nothing will change that." Minerva said quickly, feeling herself fade.

"Then live your life. Promise me that." Albus said.

"But-"

"Promise me"

"Fine"

"Until next time my love." Albus said.

"Until next time…" she repeated.

And Minerva was gone.

--

"Tell us again what you saw happen" Hermione voice could be heard.

"Tears were just coming out of her eyes. Then they stopped. But not even a few minutes ago there were more. I know what I saw." Harry's voice yelled.

"Harry she's in a coma. People in comas don't cry, not even in the magical world." Poppy's voice replied.

"So I imagined it, did I?" Harry's voice yelled.

Minerva thought this a good time to wake and… well she would just say she didn't know about the tears.

"If you don't stop yelling you're voices will wake the dead" Ron's voice was heard.

"Perhaps not the dead Ron, but one comatose patient perhaps?" Minerva stated dryly.

Her throat was beyond dry and scratchy.

"Minerva?" Poppy stated in shock.

"I told you" Harry said.

"Could I have some water please?" Minerva asked.

"Right" they all said.

Minerva had four cups of water being handed to her. She drank them all gratefully though.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"How do you think she feels? She just came out of a coma." Ron said.

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned about all of you more" Minerva said.

"We're fine, just rest." Harry said quickly.

Minerva looked at the three students, Ron had a scar above his eye… she supposed it was kind of ironic that now he had one like Harry did, as it was no secret Ron used to be jealous of the attention Harry and his scar got.

Hermione, she noticed, had her arm in sling, a bandage on her cheek, and a couple of scratches.

And Harry, had a few assorted scratches and bruises, none more noticeable than-

"Harry, your neck" Minerva said trying to sit up. The scar was straight across the side of his neck.

"Please just lay down, Minerva, I don't think you should be moving yet, the scar on my neck is nothing compared to being in a two week coma." He said trying to stop her from rising.

"But how?" She asked allowing him to lay her down, because of the worried expression on his face.

"One of Voldemort's curses… I just managed to get out of the way-" Harry started with a smirk.

"Really Potter, _you_ just managed to get out the way, is it?"

Minerva looked to see Severus Snape, standing in the doorway. Looking just as pale as usual, he seemed unharmed.

"Er… with a bit of a _push_ from Snape, that is" Harry said with a smile, "saw you standing there, couldn't resist."

"I see."

Minerva watched as Snape walked into the room- this time a pronounced limp becoming noticeable. And as his robes opened she could see that his midesction was bandaed around the abs.

"He didn't say you were hurt…" Minerva said accidentally.

"Who didn't say he was hurt?" Hermione asked

"What… nothing, never mind." Minerva said quickly.

She was saved as Poppy entered the infirmary.

"Minerva needs rest, I would-" Poppy started.

"Rest? She's just been resting for two weeks, surely that's the last thing she needs isn't it?" Ron asked.

Harry and Minerva smiled at his words, even Severus smirked.

"Honestly…" Hermione said shaking her head.

"It's not that simple Mr. Weasley, and I remind you if you don't want to take an extra cup of MigraLess you'll watch your mouth." Poppy said shaking a finger at him.

Minerva knew MigraLess was a Migraine potion, I guess getting a scar like that on one's forehead came with side effects.

"No thanks" Ron said quickly.

"I thought not. No more than two people at a time to see her, so two of you will have to go." Poppy said looking at them.

"We'll go. Ginny, Luna and Neville will be glad to know you're up." Hermione said.

"Yeah, let's go" Ron said obviously thinking about the MigraLess potion.

They waved their good byes and left leaving Harry and Severus with Minerva.

"I don't want her over exerted, so try not to… _over_ do it, with anything, ok?" Poppy said to the two men.

"Right" Harry answered.

Severus merely nodded, and Poppy walked into her office to leave the two men alone.

"So, tell me about what you shouldn't be overdoing?" Minerva said at once.

"Madame Pomfrey was just exaggerating, there's-" Harry started.

"Harry please, a war had just ended. A war that I'm proud to say you finished, correct?" Minerva stated.

"Yes, but-"

"Then tell me about it. And don't you dare leave out a detail Harry Potter, or I'll-" She started.

"Or you'll what?" He asked playfully.

"I'll transfigure Severus into a toothbrush." She said smiling.

"Me? You wouldn't dare! And how would that punish Potter?" Severus said looking aghast at the turn of their conversation.

"I'll turn you into his toothbrush" he answered.

Both men looked at each other more than slightly alarmed at this thought.

"I'll never look at my toothbrush the same way" Harry said absentmindedly.

"Great, you've not only managed to alarm us both, but managed to give Potter reason to put off his brushing." Severus added.

"Then I suggest someone start telling me what happened. And I already know that Hagrid, Percy, Charlie and Molly are all gone, so you don't have to skim on the details." Minerva said.

"But how could you-" Harry started.

"Perhaps, you'd like to be Severus's Cup at the Breakfast table?" Minerva said.

"If you do not start, I will Potter." Severus said immediately.

And Harry began to tell what happened in the final battle. Severus gave his own perspective at certain points as well. She learned that Bellatrix was taken down by Neville with help from Draco, that Hagrid had died trying to protect students inside the castle, and that Voldemort had tried to use Ginny again, the last straw for Harry.

"And then our wands connected, just like after the Tournament, but this time it was like everybody was there to help me, not just my parents, you know? I could feel the battle still going on and I thought about Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, all the Weasley's, you… and I knew I was going to win." Harry said.

"It was admittedly quite a sight to see." Severus stated.

"What happened next?" Minerva asked.

"I just kept concentrating and the light from my wand pretty much pushed his back… and as I soon as my light hit his wand, there was a blast…" Harry stated.

"A blast?" Minerva repeated.

"It knocked everybody within a twenty foot radius out; including Severus and myself. Severus woke only a day later, and I was out for five." Harry explained.

"Goodness"

That's all Minerva could say. It was all over. The Boy Who Lived had lived again, and finally gotten ridden of Voldemort. A part of her felt terribly at peace, and another couldn't help but wish Albus could have lived to see it.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about all those who had to die, for the rest of us to live." Minerva replied.

"Yeah I thought about it as well…. Everyday of that thinking I begged and hoped there wouldn't be one more person added to that list with you as well." Harry said looking at Minerva with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry you had to worry."

Minerva replied tears forming in her eyes, having been touched by Harry's words.

"It's alright. You're ok now, and that's all that matters. I couldn't stand to lose another person I care about, with Mrs. Weasley gone, you're… you're all I have left…" Harry said quietly.

Minerva's tears formed little pools before overflowing and rolling slowly down her face. She sniffled. She heard Harry do the same. She looked up to see Severus staring intently at the ceiling.

"Thank you Harry. I'm honored that you feel that way. But you wouldn't have been alone; there are still many people who care about you, Arthur, Remus, Kingsley, even Severus cares… though he won't admit it."

Minerva said looking at Severus, who immediately looked down at the mention of his name.

"I… that is… I wouldn't want to see Potter dead, if that's what you mean… nothing more, nothing less." He replied slowly.

"I know they would still be around but they're not you, and everything you did to help me these last 8 months. It just wouldn't have been the same." Harry said.

"I believe Potter is trying to say that he would have extremely missed you, and this would go a lot easier if you just said your thanks and be grateful about it." Severus stated.

"Thank you Harry, again I am honored." Minerva stated.

Harry just smiled and nodded his head, wiping his own tears away. Minerva wiped hers away as well.

"Yes as touching as this may be-" Severus stated.

"I'm not the only one who missed you, am I Snape?" Harry said looking at Severus.

"I have told you repeatedly to go back to calling me Sir or Professor, Potter. May I remind you that we are in school?" Severus said trying to ignore Harry's comments.

"What are you trying to hide Severus?" Minerva asked him.

"Nothing, I do not hide, it's just-" he started.

"He's been made temporary Headmaster in your absence and hates it." Harry said smiling.

"Ah…" Minerva said understanding what this was about.

"Yes, well being Headmaster is a bit over rated as I found out. Especially after times of war it seems. The quicker you get better the quicker you can officially have your title back." Severus stated.

Minerva and Harry smirked as he tried explaining himself.

"And I thought you may have actually missed me, Severus. I guess that would have been too much to expect." Minerva said.

"Isn't having the Boy Who Killed Evil telling you he missed you enough?" Severus asked.

"I think this news will surely cause me to stay in the Hospital Wing longer…" Minerva added.

"I may have… missed yu- or… your presence a bit." Severus muttered.

"What was that? I've never heard you mumble before Severus." Minerva stated.

"I may have missed you as well." Severus said.

"Thank you." Minerva said smiling.

"On a purely professional level." He added with a smirk.

Just then Madame Pomfrey came out, and told them she wanted Minerva to get some rest. They said their good bye's arguing on the way out.

"You couldn't just leave it be, you just had to add the 'professional level' stuff didn't you Snape?" Harry said.

"May I remind you Potter, that I'm still Headmaster and it'd be a shame to have to expel you just before you officially graduate… though it would amuse me to no end, I assure you?" Severus replied as they left the door.

Madame Pomfrey gave her a once over, and some potions that she wasn't too particularly fond of and told her to get some sleep.

Minerva could only smile at the thought of Severus and Harry. It's amazing how war changes people. They'll probably continue to pretend as if they hate each other but no will believe it.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Severus Snape was having a conversation with a Potter, especially Harry…" she said aloud mostly to herself.

But then it hit her. If she would've chosen to… _pass_ _on_, she wouldn't have seen this day. Or heard with her ears Harry's words, or be able to relieve Severus of Headmaster's duties…

Minerva thought one last time of Albus, knowing she made that right decision and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Maybe he would be there, most likely he wouldn't, but it didn't matter, because he would always be in her heart.

--

Ok, so how was it? I think I might have overdone the last line, but that's all my brain could come up with. The next and last chapter will have more Albus/Minerva I promise. Though there will be a scene or two with Harry and Severus.

The last Chapter wil be called Reality, and I'll try and have it up before the week s done. I'm aiming for sometime Tuesday or Wednesday. But you never know.

Reviews of all kinds are always welcomed, and they make me smile, and what's better than that:)


	3. Reality

A/N: Urgh, I went back and forth on this chapter for hours. And I'm still not sure about it… forgive me, I usually have these things planned, so I'm not used to this feeling. I may have to write an alternate ending. I just don't know…

Disclaimer: Didn't you read the author's note? If these were really my characters I wouldn't have this problem, I'd have an editor, a manger, and tons of… sorry rambiling again. Not mine.

--

**Reality**

August 21st 2058, some 60 years later

A light knock turned Minerva's attention to the door. She watched as a 100 year old man with long, slightly greasy hair, a hook nose (although the hook had lessened over the years), and a slight limp walked in.

"It must be my lucky day, to have two of my favorite- albeit stubborn-" Minerva stated.

"Hey" Harry said.

"I resent that" Severus said walking over.

Minerva laughed. She watched as Severus conjured a chair next to her bed and groaned as he attempted to sit. She smiled some more watching- a messy, salt and peppered hair, half moon spectacled wearing (yes like Albus), green eyes of soon to be 80 year old Harry Potter smirked at the man.

"Snape" Harry said already sitting on the opposite side of Minerva.

"Potter" Severus said as he became comfortable.

"For heaven's sake, I have repeatedly asked you two to refer to each other by your first names, would it kill you to do it?" Minerva asked exasperated.

"And I have repeatedly asked you 'what purpose would that serve?'" Severus answered.

"Minerva can't you just accept that Snape and I will never be close?" Harry added.

"Don't you two try and pull this act with me. What utter nonsense, everyone knows you two are friends-" Minerva started.

"Rubbish" they both said.

"Friends. You two are the only ones to stubborn to see-" Minerva said ignoring their interruption.

"There is nothing to see" They both said.

"See it. You two clearly enjoy each other's company." Minerva said still ignoring their words.

"I don't enjoy his company" they both answered quickly.

Minerva only sighed.

"Can you at least do it as a dying woman's last request?' She asked them seriously.

"You're not going to die." Harry stated more annoyed than anything.

"Yes, I for one did not come here to see your departure from this world." Severus added.

"Harry, Severus, listen to me. I have lived a long life, I am over 120 years… _young_-" Minerva said.

"And you'll keep getting younger by the day if you live" Harry said.

"You always knew the right things to say Harry. But like I was saying, I have lived a long life. I have seen and heard many things. I am okay with… what is to come." Minerva finished.

"Why must you sound like you've give up? It's like you don't even want to try" Harry stated.

"Potter's words are true Minerva. You seem to be quitting, and I had never been under the impression that you were a quitter." Severus added.

They were making this much harder than Minerva thought it would be. A part of her thought maybe she should keep trying to live, I mean who was she to decide her life was done?

Suddenly the sound of her St. Mungo's window opening and closing caught their attention. Minerva was in there because she had been having fainting spells. The last spell came at an inconvenient moment on the Hogwarts steps; resulting in a broken hip and a four week hospital stay. But it seemed her fainting is unexplained, and the Healers say it's just something that may be coming with _old_ age- as much as she hates to admit being old.

It was after Harry waved the window shut with a flick of his wand that Minerva suddenly stated.

"Could you two go to Hogwarts and get something for me?" she asked.

"Certainly it will not take two of us?" Severus asked.

Minerva had no idea what made her say that, and was ready to say forget it when she heard words being whispered into her left ear… words she couldn't help but repeat.

"Yes, it will. Severus only you know the password to my office, and it won't let in anyone without it. And Harry you'll have to carry it, Severus won't be able to with his bad leg." Minerva explained.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

More words whispered into her ear.

"There will be a package behind my desk, bring it back here, will you?" Minerva asked them.

"You're not using this as an excuse to get rid of us, are you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Yes I would hate come back and find you…" Severus stared.

The words in her ear sounding very sincere continued.

"I promise when you return, I will be here just as alive as ever." Minerva replied.

"Promise?" Harry said getting up to go.

"I promise"

That time Minerva needed no extra help to reply.

"Then let us go. We shall return, Minerva. Please remember to keep your promise." Severus added as he got up slowly from the chair.

Minerva watched them go. As soon as the door clicked, she looked to her left. She didn't see anything- not that she really expected to, but the words were oddly familiar-

"Those two are still rather persistent aren't they?"

Minerva looked back up to see Albus Dumbledore standing there with his same old smile, and twinkling eyes.

"Albus, it's you." She said shocked.

"Naturally, unless you were expecting someone else?" Albus asked smiling.

"I wasn't expecting anyone; it's been about 60 years since I last saw you." She said.

"60? That _is_ a long time, isn't it? You know time moves a lot slower up there, to me it has been about a week" Albus stated.

"A week?" Minerva repeated.

"Give or take a few days, of course." He said taking the seat that was once Harry's.

"Goodness."

Minerva looked at him- he hadn't changed a bit. She suddenly got a bit embarrassed, she had aged plenty and wondered if perhaps-

"You look just as lovely as ever" he said stopping her thoughts.

"Albus I'm stuck in a hospital bed, and haven't touched my hair in days. I probably look hideous." Minerva replied.

"Ah, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder, is it not? So I see a lovely woman who looks just as beautiful as she always has." Albus said taking her hand in his.

Minerva couldn't help but smile. And she felt shocked at the goose bumps his touch sent up her spine…

"Albus, the first time I saw you was a Hallucination, and I know I'm awake so this isn't a dream, but this," she said lifting their intertwined hands, "what is this?" she finished.

"This? This is _real_." He said simply.

"_Real_? Albus surely you're joking. To say this is real would mean you're alive, wouldn't it?" Minerva stated.

"No." Albus said.

"No?" Minerva repeated.

"No." He said smiling.

"Albus" Minerva said, yet she was smiling all the same.

"When I say real I mean I am really here, but not alive, do you follow?" He asked her.

"No, I daresay I don't follow. Are you like a ghost then?" Minerva asked genuinely interested in his explanation.

"I guess you could say that, in terms of life and death. But a ghost can not open and close the window as I did, a ghost could not place an object behind your desk at Hogwarts for them to find, a ghost-" he started to explain.

"A ghost could not hold my hand like this, giving me goose bumps I haven't felt in years." She finished.

"Indeed… and I should hope not." He replied.

"So then, I'm dying then? I am correct in that assumption." Minerva asked.

"Well, everyone is dying…" He said.

"You know what I mean, Albus" Minerva responded.

"Well it really is up to you." Albus told her.

"Not another choice, Albus. I don't think I want to make another one." Minerva said seriously.

"But you were already thinking about it, were you not?" Albus quizzed.

He was right of course, she had just been thinking maybe she should try and live. Minerva sighed.

"It's just I don't want to upset Harry and Severus. They seem like-" Minerva started.

"They seem like two men, who are being selfish." Albus finished.

"Albus, that's a bit harsh, they-" she started again.

"They are upset of having to think about a life without you in it… a feeling that causes them much pain and heartache. A feeling I can relate to dearly, I might add." Albus stated.

Minerva could feel herself blushing.

"But they knew the day would come eventually, and they are only prolonging the inevitable. When they come back with the package, tell them to open it, when they ask questions, give them the honest answers." Albus explained.

"What is in this mysterious package, by the way?" Minerva asked.

"It is a surprise for all; I would not want to ruin it." Albus answered.

"Alright… and then what? What will happen? Will I, I-" Minerva started.

"Yes, you will slowly fade away… if you chose to. It is still up to you." Albus finished.

Minerva stared at her ceiling. She thought about her life, overall she thought it was a pretty good life. She had lived through two tragic wars. She had students turn into, friends and colleagues- much to Severus dismay Neville would become Headmaster upon her death. She had seen them become parents, grandparents, and even great grandparents in some of her older students cases. She had watched Hogwarts change into so much more than even Dumbledore could've probably imagined-

"Yes you're right about those changes, by the way. And I appreciate you naming the Great Hall after me, always nice to be remembered, you know." He said.

"Can you read my thoughts in… whatever you are?" Minerva asked.

"I admit I seem to be possessing my ability to Legilimens- unintentionally I assure you; it has been a while since I needed to control it. My apologies of course." He said blushing.

"It's quite alright, I'm glad you approved. I would always wonder if you approved of everything I was doing. Your portrait only retained a bit of you, it just wasn't the same." Minerva remarked.

"You fulfilled your promise Minerva. You lived life better than I could have hoped under the circumstances." Albus said.

Minerva started to say her thanks, when a thought entered her mind… a thought she hoped Albus had missed-

"No I did not miss it. And your dating life was fine as well." He said smiling.

"Good Heaven's" Minerva stated dryly and reached for the water on her stand.

"Everything is fine. I told you I would love you regardless and I hold to that promise." Albus stated as Minerva sipped the water.

"Yes, but still, it's a bit embarrassing to know you saw all that." Minerva replied putting the cup back on the stand.

"Don't be embarrassed, in fact that one fellow… Barnes, Burle-" Albus started, smiling.

"You mean that ex Dragon Tamer, Thomas Burns?" Minerva quizzed.

"Ah yes, that's the one. Interesting fellow, I particularly liked the moment he told you that 'a woman's work is in the kitchen and the bedr-"

"Albus Dumbledore, dead or not, if you finish that sentence, I'll hex you the first moment I get" Minerva said sternly.

"Calm down," he said while chuckling, "though, I should feel honored I was given the choice. Mr. Burns I believe almost became lunch after you turned him into a pig."

"He was acting like a sexist pig, so I thought it fitting to turn him into one- a female one." Minerva said smiling at the memory.

They laughed a bit at the memory, and then it got quiet.

"I've missed this Minerva. I missed you." Albus said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I thought you said it was only a week or so?" Minerva asked staring back into his eyes.

"It was, but as I stated earlier, it was a week filled with pain and heartache… littered with those amusing tidbits, of course." Albus replied.

"Imagine 60 years then" Minerva added.

"It does not due to dwell on such things. Let us dwell on what is to possibly come instead." Albus said as he stood.

"There is no possibly this time Albus. I would leave with you now, if I didn't plan to keep my promise to Harry and Severus, and be here when they got back." Minerva said.

"A moment that has approached entirely too soon, for it is time for me to go." Albus said.

"They're back already? However did they move so quickly, especially with Severus's leg?" Minerva asked.

"Do not count out anyone who has good reason to do something. Remember they think that you are surely ready to give up, so they have moved a bit quicker then either of them knew they could." Albus explained.

Albus, just as he had all those years ago in her dream, leaned down and kissed her again. And again it felt just a natural, as before, even more so as he was _real_.

"I shall see you in a but then." Albus said; the twinkle in his eyes was back.

"Yes, see you soon." Minerva replied.

And Minerva blinked, and he was gone.

A second later, Harry and Severus walked in talking. Harry holding a box he needed two hands to hold.

"You're not quitting Snape." Harry was saying.

"Do not tell me what I will and will not do Potter. I still can't believe that he would run the school." Severus spat.

"You didn't want the job, did you? So naturally she had to pick someone else when Flitwick retired, and Neville's the next teacher who's been there the longest." Harry replied.

"Minerva" Severus said looking at her to make sure she was indeed still alive, "if you could kindly just stay alive there would be no need for Potter and I to be having this conversation."

"Face facts Severus, Neville Longbottom will be headmaster. And he's come along way from the boy you bullied in his school years. And he will need your support running the school, promise me you will give it to him." Minerva said to him.

"There will be no need if you-" Severus started.

"Promise me Severus Snape that you will help him until he gets the hang of things." Minerva repeated.

"That's far-" Harry started.

"Promise me." Minerva stated sternly.

"You have my word." Severus finally answered.

"Good, now did you get the package?" Minerva asked.

"Yes and what's in here?" Harry asked putting the package on the bed.

"Open it." Minerva said.

"Us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you two. Open it." Minerva repeated.

Harry opened the box and found three envelopes inside of it.

"Why are only three envelopes in such a big box?" Severus asked.

"And why did it weigh at least 15 pounds?" Harry added.

Minerva heard the words return to her ear- _Just tell them the truth_.

"Truth?' She said absent mindedly.

"Er… yes the truth would be a nice answer, are you ok?" Harry asked.

Minerva listened as the words repeated- _Just tell them the truth_.

"Right… I guess it started with…"

And so Minerva told them truth. She reminded Harry of that moment she seemed to have a seizure when he, Ron and Hermione had helped her. She reminded them of when she had cried just before coming out the coma. And she told them that just now she had no idea what was in the box, because she hadn't put it there, it was just an excuse for a moment alone.

"This trip down memory lane has a reason that is coming soon, I gather?" Severus asked.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked again.

"It does have a reason Severus, and yes I'm fine Harry." She answered them.

Minerva finally proceeded to tell them that at each of these times she had seen Albus.

"You saw him?" Harry questioned.

"Minerva, I thought you didn't hold with things such as speaking to dead people. That was more Sybil's area of… expertise." Severus added.

Minerva told them about the conversations she and Albus had. About letting Harry leave the castle, making the choice between living and dying- twice; and yes, even her love for the man.

"You loved him?" Harry asked incredulously

"You had a choice?" Severus asked shocked.

"Yes to both of them." Minerva answered simply.

They both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, when Minerva remembered the envelopes.

"Are you two going to open those envelopes, or what?" Minerva asked, breaking the silence.

"Er… right" Harry said.

He opened the envelope in his hand that said to be opened first. He opened it and read it.

"Well, what does it say?" Minerva asked.

_"In each of these envelopes is a picture. Though each picture will be different, they will both help each of you remember Minerva. A picture is worth a thousand words, but the thousand words may be better."_

"That's it?" Severus asked.

"That's it" Harry repeated.

"Well open the envelopes then" Minerva urged.

Minerva watched as both men grabbed the envelopes with their names upon them. She watched as they pulled the pictures out and the expression on both their faces seemed one of shock… then confusion… and finally a smile broke across both their faces.

"Well what is it a picture of?" Minerva asked.

She watched as the two brought their attentions to each other. Then she watched as they swapped photographs, and smiled some more, even chuckled.

"May I ask what are in the photo's that are so funny?" Minerva asked.

She was afraid that perhaps they were unflattering pictures of her… I mean what else would remind them of her? They swapped back.

"What is in the picture?" Minerva asked again.

"It's really _who_?" Harry said quickly.

"Yes _who_ is more accurate, isn't it?" Severus added.

"Fine then; _who_ is in the picture?" Minerva asked becoming slightly annoyed.

"Him" They both said together.

"Excuse me?" Minerva asked confused.

"Himm-" Harry started.

"I think we should grant 'a dying woman's last request'." Severus said cutting him off.

"What? Er… right. On three then?" Harry asked catching on.

"One" Severus said.

"What is going on?" Minerva asked.

"Two" Harry said.

"Would you just tell me who's in the picture?" Minerva said.

"Three" They both said.

"Harry/Severus" They both added at the same time.

Minerva smiled, even though she could feel tears coming out her eyes. Now she had truly seen it all- they had finally called each other by their first names. She smiled even more when they showed her the pictures. Harry's picture of Severus was of Severus at Harry's wedding to Ginny. He had been one of his best men. Something Harry was afraid to ask of him, and something Severus was afraid to accept. They both had asked Minerva what to do.

Severus's picture of Harry was of Harry at the 25th anniversary of Harry's defeat of Voldermort. Severus had helped make the party a success with Minerva's help. Plus, they both had to work extra hard to keep the secret not only from Harry, but Ginny, Ron and Hermione as well, because they would surely tell.

The pictures would of course remind them of Minerva, but the people in the pictures would probably say more than any picture could.

"If we knew it would make you cry we wouldn't have said it." Harry said.

"This is exactly why I asked what purpose it would serve" Severus added.

She just laughed at their responses and wiped her tears away.

"So you're… leaving then?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Not right now Harry. We can continue to talk." Minerva said.

"Would it be too much to…? (Mutters incoherently)" Severus said.

"What was that? I thought we went through this 60 years ago? I never knew you mumbled." Minerva said smirking.

"Would it be too much to get a hug?" Severus asked clearly.

"No it would not be too much. It probably won't be enough"

Minerva said sitting up to wrap her arms around the man- Harry following afterwards. This was too much for Minerva; again she was changing her mind.

"I don't, I can-" Minerva started, her eyes watery.

"No. I know what you are about to say, and you will do no such thing. You have chosen us once. And I think I can speak for Harry that we were lucky for that one chance." Severus stated trying to hold his emotions.

"Severus is right; if you love Dumbledore then you should go to him. 60 years is a long time. I couldn't imagine going that long without Ginny. We'll tell everyone you said good bye" Harry said not holding his emotions and letting his tears fall.

"Ginny, and Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks…" Minerva said, but couldn't finish, she could feel another fainting spell coming.

"Sshhh" Severus said refusing to cry.

"I'll miss you two… so much" Minerva said her breathing becoming shallow.

"And we'll miss you too. Tell Dumbledore we said hello. And know that we all loved you." Harry said.

"Right… Hello… I loved... loved you all too" Minerva said trying to keep consciousness.

"Take care"

That was the last thing Minerva heard from Severus lips, and as she watched his head turn trying to hide his tears, and Harry put his head down to bury his head on her bed, she whispered "you too…" and closed her eyes for the last time.

--

Ahem, hem

Minerva opened her eyes. She saw Albus standing across from her. His eyes twinkling, robes long, and half moon spectacled glasses touching the tip of his nose.

"Albus"

She said as she ran over to hug the man she loved for the better part of her life. While running she noticed her hip didn't hurt. And that she was obviously not in her 120+ year old body, but at the very least her 80 year old self.

"Minerva" he said looking down a her while his arms wrapped comfrotably around her back.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she said looking up, wondering why her named seemed sad on his tongue.

"There is nothing wrong. In fact I dare someone try and find someone living or dead who is happier than I at this moment. But you must remember this is still a bitter sweet occasion. Yes you are here, but in being here you have died, and that is still not a joyous occasion." Albus said to her.

"_That_, Albus Dumbledore, is yet to be seen." Minerva said smiling before pulling him in for a kiss.

Minerva watched as Albus blushed when she pulled away. She'd waited a long time to make Albus blush in this manner. She kissed him again; kiseed him like there was no tomorrow… because really, there wasn't. As far she was concerned they had forever to make up for 60+ years… and that was _real_ enough for her.

--

So how was it? I'm not sure about it. I have another version floating in my head that's a bit different. Mostly I wanted to get more Min/Albus but it really didn't pan out. I didn't want to force in extra words in what really are supposed to be short moments, you know? I don't know, let me know, what you think. Liked it, didn't like it? Add an extra ending, or not?

And Thanx for reading. :)


End file.
